Do It Now
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Doing something a little different...each chapter will be a new "episode" like there is on the show. There will also be some future Sam and Jules romance for anyone interested. Some tricky hostage situations, can the team handle it? R&R!
1. ReTraining

_**This is my first ever Flashpoint fanfic and I'm really excited. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Wordy?"<p>

"Here."

"Spike?"

"Reporting for duty."

"Jules?"

"Morning, boss."

"Sam?"

"Present."

"Ed?"

"Ready to start."

Greg Parker looked up from the clipboard and stared at his team, who was stretching in a circle.

"Everyone had a nice summer break?" he asked. He knew that none of them really left for the week they took off. They were always ready to respond at a moment's notice to any crisis.

"Actually, now that you mention it…" Sam started jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk later. Ready to begin the SRU re-training exercises?" No matter how pointless the exercises seemed, they were necessary if Team 1 wanted to get back out there.

"Alright, let's move, move, move!" Greg shouted and the team burst into action. Greg started his stopwatch.

"Man, I hate these stupid exercises," Wordy huffed as he and Spike made their way over a wall.

"Oh quit complaining," Sam said, leaping easily through the tires on the ground. He jogged over to the firearms station that Jules was already finishing.

Ed was hurrying across a narrow beam, weights in each hand. He made it to the edge and nimbly jumped off, tossing the weights aside.

Jules moved to the station where they practiced carrying unconscious or hurt victims. For some reason, she always struggled with this part.

Wordy took his place at the sniper station, easily picking off his targets.

Spike moved on to his expertise; disarming a "bomb" that was meant to go off any second.

All the while, Greg shouted encouragement and advice from the sidelines.

Ed finished first with Sam not too far behind. Jules pulled through at the middle, followed by Spike, with Wordy pulling in at the rear.

"Very good guys, you each beat your previous scores," Greg praised, recording the times on the clipboard. "Get a drink and take a short break."

The team each grabbed a water and collapsed on the grass.

Sam lay down on his back, his gear making it impossible to get comfortable. He caught Jules looking at him and he gave her a lazy smile, causing her to turn away.

"Alright, everybody line up. We'll practice with our gasmasks," Greg continued as everyone climbed to their feet.

"A chemical bond exploded, let's see how fast you react. Aaaand go!"

Instantly, they each reached behind them and grabbed their masks, strapping them securely on their faces.

Jules fumbled a little with the strap.

"No, Jules, too slow. Everyone again!"

This time she made sure she had it perfect.

"Much better, much better. You can put those away."

And so this was how the day went. They completed exercise after exercise, proving that they earned their spot on Team 1 and showing they were ready and prepared to get back out there with the dangerous jobs ahead.

It was getting dark outside when Greg finally decided to call it quits.

"Okay everybody, take a shower, rest up and be prepared for tomorrow. You guys did an excellent job today."

Ed turned his ice blue eyes on Greg. "Gee thanks, boss. Do we get a cookie or a medal?"

Greg lightly punched his best friend in the shoulder and they all took off to the locker rooms.

All the guys took quick showers, wanting to get back home to spend a little time with their wives and kids.

Sam was not looking forward to going back home to his lonely apartment and so he took his sweet time.

When he was done, he dried off and slipped on his pants and shoes. He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the locker room.

He was just slipping his shirt over his head when Jules bumped into his bare chest.

"Oh geez, Sam, sorry," she said as he fixed his shirt with one hand and he steadied her with his other.

"No problem," he said, shaking his still damp hair. "So, you did a nice job at practice today," he said, trying to keep her talking. She didn't talk to him much anymore.

Her wet hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders. He remembered a time not too long ago that she had come out of his shower looking like that. Well, minus the clothes…

He shook his head and returned to the present.

"Thanks, you did, too. But I really got to go," she said and skirted around him. In another moment, she was gone.

He sighed in frustration and fished his car keys out of his pocket. He made his way out the door and into the parking lot.

What was it going to take to win her back?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you think? This is just the prologue really. The next chapters will be some action packed , real-life hostage situations. You think the team can handle it? I certainly do!<strong>_

_**Comments are always welcome.**_

_**xoxo  
>Janelle <strong>_


	2. Run Aways

_**Alright, so here goes my first hostage situation. It's mostly explaining what's going on in the beginning but never fear, I'll get to the team. It's a little lengthy, but it's a good read. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>She slowly eased the window open. She dropped her bag on the ground below. The thud it made echoed in her own ears.<p>

She stuck one leg through the window and paused, looking back into her room. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the soft snores coming from her mother and brother's room.

A lump formed in her throat and she almost stuck her leg back in, closed the window, and climbed back in the safety of her own bed.

"Hurry up, Katie!" came a whispered shout from below.

She sighed and climbed fully out the window. She closed her eyes and let go of the windowsill, landing neatly on the balls of her feet to absorb the impact.

Katie picked up her bag and carried it to the car. "Jeremy," she started hesitantly. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Jeremy took the bag from her and tossed in the backseat. He shut the door quietly and turned to Katie. "It'll be okay, you'll see." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It was nearing dawn and it was growing warm. It would be a nice day.

"C'mon, get in the car," he said and he walked over to the driver's side.

Katie climbed in with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She woke up a few hours later, just as they were passing the border of her hometown. This caused her to be wide awake.

"Jeremy, where are we going?" He didn't answer at first. "Jeremy? We weren't supposed to go this far."

"It's fine, Katie. Just chill." His hands clenched on the steering wheel.

But she was far from calm now. "Turn the car around, I want to go home." She tried to keep her voice steady. She thought running away with her boyfriend would be great, but she regretted the idea ever since she actually agreed to it.

"We can't go back. I'll never go back there."

"I don't care. I want to go back. Turn around," she demanded. She was yelling now, her voice continuing to escalate.

"No!" he exclaimed, backhanding her across the face so hard she was flung against the side of the car. "I said we're not going back, so deal with it."

Katie was used to Jeremy's anger and knew it was best just to ignore it. So she inched as far away from him as possible and kept quiet, managing to keep the tears from falling as she held her cheek.

A couple of minutes later, Jeremy swerved into a gas station. Katie braced herself against the dashboard to keep from going flying when he stopped the car.

"Don't try anything stupid," was his warning as he went outside to pump gas.

Well, she wasn't about to just sit there. She wanted to go home and she would be damned if he was going to keep her there against her will.

She reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag, unlocked the door and climbed out. She immediately started heading into the gas station, hoping there was a phone inside so she could call her mother. Sure she would be mad, but at least she would come get her. She didn't have her cell phone because Jeremy said when she went missing, they would track it.

"Where are you going?" She was halfway to the door when he spotted her.

She didn't answer him, and instead turned and kept walking.

"Get back in the car! Now, Katie." She didn't even turn around.

She heard the car door open and he reached for something in the glove box. A minute later, his arm was wrapped around her neck, the solid barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

She immediately began screaming, and the few customers at the gas station looked up, frightened. The store manager also came out, but it was too late.

"Stay back," Jeremy warned. "I've got a gun."

The store keeper raised his hands in surrender and gave Katie a helpless look as Jeremy dragged her back towards the car.

Once in the car, Jeremy locked the doors and sped off, tires spinning.

Katie looked back to see the shop keeper writing down the license plate number and going inside to call the police.

* * *

><p>"This is Winnie with the SRU… Yes, alright."<p>

Winnie hung up and immediately paged all of Team 1.

Ed, Sam, and Jules all jumped in one van while Greg, Spike and Wordy all hopped in another.

"Okay, Winnie. What can you tell us?" Greg said, fixing the headset as he flicked on the sirens.

"A man pulled a gun on what seemed like his girlfriend after she got out of the car at a gas station. She didn't want to go with him and he forced her to. The guy running the gas station copied down the license plate."

Winnie rattled off a combination of numbers and letters which Spike promptly plugged into the computer.

A small dot appeared on the screen. "Head northwest," Wordy told Greg and Greg relayed to information to Ed who was driving the other van.

"You got any names Winnie?" Ed asked.

"The guy said that the man who pulled a gun called the girl Katie, but that's all we got. Not much to go on."

"Thanks Winnie, just hang tight," Greg said and disconnected.

"Okay Team, I want to try and head him off. Get him to pull over and then we can hopefully talk him down. All we know is he has a gun, not sure if there are other weapons, so be careful."

"Okay, boss," came the unanimous reply.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you have to go and make me do that Katie?" Jeremy asked, giving her a quick look.<p>

She could feel her lip swollen from where he'd punched her. It had burst and a trail of blood was trickling down her chin.

She was shaking. He still hadn't put the gun away and she was eyeing it warily. She didn't think he would really shoot her, but she honestly wasn't sure anymore. He would do anything not to go back, even if that meant taking her against her will.

She really wished she had her cell phone. She wanted to hear her mother's voice.

A siren's wail blasted through the silence.

She twisted in her seat, avoiding pressure on her left shoulder which he also hit. She saw two sleek black vans pulling up behind and to the left.

"Pull over." It was the first words she had spoken since she had gotten back in the car. Her voice sounded weak. "Pull over," she tried again, and it came out stronger.

"They called the police?" he said, more to himself. Then, " No way. They won't catch us." He pressed his foot harder down on the gas pedal.

Katie choked back a sob as she realized what she was going to do.

She reached over with both hands and grabbed onto the steering wheel, jerking it to the right hard. Since Jeremy wasn't expecting it, the wheel turned easily with no resistance.

* * *

><p>"Up ahead, boss," Sam pointed out. It was the car they were looking for.<p>

"Okay, they're in the right lane. Ed, you pull up to the left and I'll stay behind. Let's try and cut them off," Greg said, pressing down on the accelerator.

"You got it," Ed said, as he switched lanes.

They pulled up on the side and Jules tried to get a good look at the driver. She couldn't see much. It was a younger boy, maybe around 17 years old. He had a gun in his right hand and he was totally aware that the police were there and he was getting ready to run.

"Heads up, he's going to try and run," Jules warned, not taking her eyes off the car.

All of a sudden, the girl in the passenger seat reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling it to the right. Her blonde head jerked back as he elbowed her in the face.

The boy tried to gain control of the car, but with the speed they were going, they fishtailed into the woods on the side, coming to rest against a tree. The front hood was crunched.

Ed and Greg pulled over and everyone jumped out, guns raised.

"Step out of the car. Do it now!" Greg commanded.

From their position, they couldn't see what was going on inside of the car. The passenger side door flung open and a guy climbed out, shielding himself with the girl. She had a busted up lip and a trail of blood was coming from the top of her head trailing down her forehead. She looked very dazed. Jules guessed she hit her head during the crash.

He was holding a gun to the girl's head.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot. I'll do it!" he yelled at them.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. Why don't you just put the gun down, huh?" Greg tried. He took a step forward and the boy tensed, dragging the girl with him backwards.

The team started to make a circle around the two of them, getting everywhere but behind them. It was making the kid antsy.

"No shot," Sam said in a low voice from the left.

"No shot," Jules said, closer to the car.

"Nothing here," Wordy said, from the right.

"Nothing…yet," Ed said, making his way unseen behind some trees. Just a little closer and he may be able to get a shot off….

"Be careful, Ed," Greg warned, but then turned his attention back towards the two of them.

Greg realized he wasn't going to get anywhere by talking to this kid. So, he tried from a different angle.

"Katie sweetheart, how're you doing? You okay?" Katie's head jerked upwards at the sound of her name. She nodded at the question and he could see she was trying to hold back tears.

She made a move to walk forwards towards Greg and with the slight movement, he could feel Sam tense, ready to shoot.

"Hold back, too close a call," Greg told Sam. Sam relaxed, but kept his form.

"If you just put the gun down, son, we won't hurt you," Greg commanded.

"I don't believe you," the boy shouted. At that point, the police, ambulances and fire trucks decided to pull up.

The sudden onslaught of sirens spooked the kid, and he turned, managing to keep Katie as his human shield and booked it into the woods.

"Dammit!" Greg exclaimed, turning to Spike who had remained beside him. "Spike, can you see what you can find out about this guy?"

"I'll do my best boss, but there isn't much I can work with," Spike said, but headed back towards the van.

Greg went to go talk with the police, filling them in on what had just happened. The police chief ordered his crew to surround the woods and be on the lookout.

The team went by Greg to regroup.

"We going in?" Ed asked, being the last to arrive. He had gone pretty far in the woods and had seen the general direction the two of them had gone. He pointed this out to the rest of the team.

"Yeah we'll head in; I just want to see if we can dig up any more information on this guy. See why he's doing what he's doing…How's it coming Spike?"

"I found the girl, and her mother reported her missing from her room this morning when she woke up…I'm going to try and contact the mother. The police said they were bringing the mother up."

"Good work, Spike," Greg praised. "Alright, we're going in. Spike keep feeding us information as you get it. Everyone be on the lookout, he still has the gun. Spread out, and make sure you're in contact with at least one of us the whole time."

Once they received the plan, they split up and headed into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit!" Jeremy cursed. "What the hell do I do now?"<p>

Katie remained silent, hugging her arms to her chest. He let go of her, but stayed within grabbing distance. She wasn't going to run for fear of the gun. And he knew that.

He nervously paced back and forth, trying to think of some way to get out of this.

No matter what, he was not going back.

Both of their heads whipped up at the sound of a twig snapping.

Katie was smart enough not to say anything. She had no doubt now that Jeremy would shoot her.

Jeremy grabbed her arm and they resumed their silent traipse through the woods.

But not before Katie managed to untie her bracelet and let it fall, lonely, to the ground below.

* * *

><p>Spike hopped out of the van as another police cruiser pulled up to the scene.<p>

A woman came out of the car, frantic. She looked about in her late thirties and had short cropped blonde hair.

Spike approached her slowly. He knew the team was out there and he needed to get information quick to give them something to work with.

"Hello, are you Katie's mother?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Have you heard anything? Is my baby alright?" She responded just as any mother would.

"We're working on getting her out safe right now, ma'am. If you could come with me, I think you would be able to help us out," Spike said, and escorted her into the van.

She looked in awe as she saw all the technology back there.

"Alright, Ms…"

"Jacquelyn. But you can call me Jackie," she sniffled.

"Okay, Jackie. We have gotten word that your daughter is with a boy. Can you tell me anything about him?" Spike said, fingers posed over the keyboard, ready to get some information that could help the team.

"It's her boyfriend. I always knew he was no good, but she never listened to me…" More tears.

"Do you have a name?" Spike said, trying not to get impatient. He knew this must be hard for her as well, but time was of the essence.

"Oh, yes. It's Jeremy Latten." She continued talking as Spike's fingers flew across the keyboard. "I don't know much about him; I refused to let him in the house when Sophia was home. I know he lives not far from our house, but /Katie doesn't really talk about him."

"Thank you, Jackie. You've given me plenty to work with. The best thing to do now is sit and wait with the cops out there. The team out there that is working to get your daughter is the best. They'll get her out," Spike said and Jackie exited the van.

"Boss, you there?" Spike said over the speaker.

"What do you got?" Greg's tone was hushed.

"The guy's name is Jeremy Latten. He is 17, lives a couple of blocks down from Katie. They are dating; the mom doesn't like him," Spike started with the basic information. "I dug a little deeper. Apparently, Jeremy has been hopping around foster homes since he was 13. He's got a past criminal record for domestic violence and he got busted with drugs before. Ever since he has been in this foster home, things have been quiet."

"Wonder why that is…We should probably check into that foster home after this gets settled," Greg said. "Thanks a lot Spike."

"No problem."

Greg crept quietly through the woods. Every so often, he stopped and listened intently for any sound that would alert him to the two kids.

"Everyone hear that information?" Greg checked. Affirmative.

"Sounds like they were running away," Jules mused out loud.

"It's a possibility," Ed piped up. He and Wordy were walking together, a couple feet between them as they combed through the woods. Ed stopped and bent down.

"But then what happened?" Sam asked, questioning Jules' theory.

"If we don't find anything, we're going to have to head back and regroup," Greg sighed with frustration.

"Hang on a minute, boss," Ed said, and he squatted down, inspecting the ground. He motioned Wordy over.

"It's a bracelet, you think its Katie's?" Wordy asked.

Ed nodded and put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. They both crept quietly forward, Wordy's eyes to the right, Ed's to the left.

Something bright flashed, ahead and to the right through the trees.

"This way!" Wordy shouted, and he and Ed took off running. Ed told the rest of the team where they spotted them, and they all headed in that direction.

Wordy and Ed broke through the trees carefully, finding themselves in a clearing, Katie and Jeremy in the middle of it.

Ed heard the rest of the team behind him. He could tell they were spreading out to circle the clearing and he decided to try and talk to the kid, as more of a cover than anything else.

"Hey, Jeremy." The kid looked up in surprise at his name. "That's right, we know your name."

Frankly, the kid didn't seem to care. He just held on to the girl, gun pointed squarely at her temple.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot her!" he shouted.

Katie let out a small whimper; her head was killing her from where she had whacked it on the dashboard when they crashed. Not to mention Jeremy had been using her as a punching bag all day. She was scared and she just wanted to go home.

Ed's heart broke for the girl, but of course he kept his composure.

"Come on man, you don't need to do this. This isn't going to get you anywhere, pal," Ed said, trying reason.

Ed saw Greg position himself in back of the kid, still shrouded by trees. He guessed the rest of the team was spread out enough, and he knew they would get this kid.

"If you just put the gun down, we can get you both safely back home, where you belong. What do you say?" Ed asked.

"No! No, I can't ever go back there. They'll kill me!" Jeremy was getting frantic now, and Ed didn't want him to lose control so close to Katie.

"Who will?"

Jeremy paused before saying: "My drug dealers, man. They gave me some dope and I didn't pay. They said they'd find me and I don't know, I just took off. Ran away with my girl here, but apparently she had to go and ruin that, too!" His anger was back, but he was scared and unsure, Ed could tell.

_-So it wasn't the foster home he was scared of. _Greg thought to himself. "Keep going Ed, you may be able to talk him down," Greg said out loud. "If not, Sam I want you, on my signal, to go in there and grab the girl, I can get a shot off."

"Okay," Sam agreed, but even he had to admit it was a little risky.

Ed kept trying. "I don't think you're a bad kid, Jeremy. You just got yourself in a tricky situation. Maybe we can help you."

Jeremy was crying now, his face scrunched up as he tried to keep a strong front. "No one can help me, no one ever does." But Ed could see the grip on the gun was slackening.

Ed remembered he was a foster kid who got passed around a lot. "You just got to remember Jeremy that somewhere someone cares about you. Someone can always help; you just got to let them."

Ed took this time to advance forward, while the kid was mulling things over in his mind. He was just a couple of feet away when the kid finally noticed that he was approaching him.

"Easy. All you have to do is let her go," Ed said, calmly and deliberately. "Come on, you've got this."

Up close, Jeremy was shaking and Ed could tell he had gotten to him.

With a yell, Jeremy pushed Katie away from him and she fell to the ground. Wordy was instantly there, being the closest, and he twisted the gun out from Jeremy's grip.

The rest of Team 1 emerged from the woods, shouting commands and clipping handcuffs on the kid.

Ed, seeing they had everything handled, went over to Katie, who was picking herself up off the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing she was beaten up all over. She was pale and shaky, but she managed a nod. She was hugging her arms to her body and seemed wary in trusting him.

"I think this belongs to you," he said, holding up the bracelet.

She reached out to grab it and collapsed in Ed's arms sobbing.


End file.
